


Vision in flames

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Yuri, highschool dxd needs yuri too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: A brief moment before Rating Game.





	

As Yubelluna looks into the fireplace, her face is focused on the flames. Her eyes are burning from anger. Master Riser just told her to be ready for the battle with Gremory's minions. She is always ready but she did nothing to show Riser how ready she is now. How much she hates these Gremorys, especially that one. Despite being always calm and cool, she sits on the chair and clenches her fists. The hate that burns inside her is hotter than these flames she’s gazing into, hotter than any fire of hell ever could. Every time she takes another look, she can see that face, looking at her from between the dancing sparks.

"I'll get you this time," she promises and moves her chair closer to the fireplace, leans back and puts her legs onto the armrests, spreads them apart.

“This time... for sure..." she repeats and closes her eyes as the heat leaps at her womanhood. Her fingers moves to her sex, pulling her labia apart, exposing herself even more to the flames. They're hot, making her sweat, but she cares not. She just looks into the face ot the woman she hates and craves for. Imagination paints the pictures of having her at Yubelluna's mercy. And among all these things she would love to do to her, there's no place for mercy, of course. She bits her lips, as she takes pleasure from all these visions and fantasies, hoping they'll come true soon. 

“And this time,” she hisses as the pleasant warmth sips into her body, “no fire in hell can save you from me, Priestess of Thunder.”


End file.
